


Board Game

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is sort of part of a longer fic (or maybe a deleted scene from that fic? idk) the longer fic is a crossover with Hellraiser, but there's no hellraiser influences in this fic, so no gore/horror warnings. idk when that fic is going to be posted.  also references to the Davis and McQuillan musical.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Board Game

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of part of a longer fic (or maybe a deleted scene from that fic? idk) the longer fic is a crossover with Hellraiser, but there's no hellraiser influences in this fic, so no gore/horror warnings. idk when that fic is going to be posted. also references to the Davis and McQuillan musical.

Lorrimer’s been gone for a couple of days, and Suki’s been unemployed for just slightly longer, so Roy and Suki are in Lorrimer’s flat with nothing to do. They’re worried, of course they are, but Lorrimer’s done this before, always says something about the past and leaves quickly. He always comes back, so they don’t need to call the cavalry yet (Roy’s fists, and Suki’s impressive collection of weaponry). They’ve exhausted most topics of conversation, and drunk most of the alcohol in the flat (an impressive amount, until you consider Roy lives there). There’s a piano, but neither of them know how to play, so they don’t touch that. There’s a pack of cards, so they try to play blackjack, but they know different versions, and there’s no fun in playing when you haven’t got the money to make it interesting. There’s a battered scrabble box though. So they while away some hours playing that- arguing about proper nouns, and deciding to arbitrarily play the shortest words they can, and another game playing the longest they can and losing points for two letter words. It’s not as much fun as it could be, the worry about Lorrimer and thinking about why Sir Max fired Suki taking up too much space in their heads to really relax.


End file.
